malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sukul Ankhadu
Sukul Ankhadu was a Soletaken Eleint goddess of the Tiste Edur. She was known as 'Dapple', the fickle sister, by the Tiste Edur who left carved statues of her fearful visage in the forests around their villages. She had piebald grey and black skin and a hard face that resembled a war mask. She wore chain and leather vambraces and greaves along with a full-length sealskin cloak. She carried a cuirass of dulled, patchy iron.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.229 She had epicanthic Tiste eyes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.230 In her Soletaken form, her skin was also dappled.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.232 Family ties Sukul was described as being a daughter of Tiam and Osserc, however the former was likely to have been mother only in the sense of birthing Sukul's Soletaken aspect. (Blood ties were difficult to establish with certainty as female Soletaken descendants of Tiam seemed to customarily describe each other as sisters/half-sisters). Sukul was sister to Menandore and cousin to Sheltatha Lore.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.277 The three had a history of allying, betraying, and assaulting each other. In Midnight Tides Udinaas had a vision to a time shortly after the Tiste invasion of the Malazan world when Scabandari had betrayed Silchas Ruin and his Tiste Andii. Udinaas observed Sukul Ankhadu and her sister, Menandore, dragging their unconscious cousin, Sheltatha Lore, when they were challenged by their father, Osserc. Menandore claimed Sheltatha deserved her fate, and the two planned to inter her in the same Azath Tower that Scabandari had imprisoned Ruin. Sukul snarled that their dear uncle had not come to aid Sheltatha despite her screams. Osserc wished to wash his hands of the dread mess.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.229-230 The two castigated their father before Osserc startled them by warning that Scabandari was in turn defeated by the gods of this world (known to be Mael and Kilmandaros). After Osserc had left, the two women veered into dragons, and Sukul carried Sheltatha away with them.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.276-280 Later, Udinaas and Feather Witch accidentally travelled to the Refugium where they met the Imass, Ulshun Pral, and the boy, Rud Elalle. Ulshan Pral spoke of a Hold the two Letherii had never heard of called Starvald Demelain, home of the pure dragons. He noted that a group of mixed bloods, which included Sukul Ankhadu, had closed the road to the Hold long ago.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.485 In Reaper's Gale Sukul assisted Hannan Mosag in releasing Shelatha Lore from her burrow in the Azath House. Upon release she proposed that she and Shelatha work together to take down Menandore and Silchas Ruin.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 9 In Forge of Darkness Sukul was a young Hostage at Tulla Hold. She felt pity for the boy Orfantal when his caravan stopped at the hold and offered him advice on how to survive in Kharkanas.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.236 When Orfantal's caravan was attacked by soldiers of Urusander's Legion, Sukul took Tulla castellan Rancept with her to investigate. Along the way, Rancept guided them through a tunnel that housed the wounded sleeping body of Burn. A chance burst of laughter from Sukul healed Burn who responded by blessing her with the Breath of the Sleeping Goddess.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 10, UK HC p.299 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Notes and references de:Sukul Ankhadu Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Soletaken Eleint Category:Hostage